


Everyday With Someone New

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Inigo Loves Everyone, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: His mother says he’s just got a lot of love to go around which is fair, and while his love of women is well known, his love of men is more of a hushed secret. It wouldn’t do well to have the prince be bisexual after all, even if Lucina was next in line. But hey, this wasn’t technically his timeline anyways so maybe he let’s himself be a little more free.





	Everyday With Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fic is based on the following lyric from Someone New by Hozier: 
> 
> "I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit/Everyday with someone new"
> 
> That pretty much...is Inigo. So here, join me on Inigo's journey of being everyone's lover at the same time. But not in a gangbang way.

It isn’t intentional. His mother says he’s just got a lot of love to go around which is fair, and while his love of women is well known, his love of men is more of a hushed secret. It wouldn’t do well to have the prince be bisexual after all, even if Lucina was next in line. But hey, this wasn’t technically his timeline anyways so maybe he let’s himself be a little more free. That’s fine right?

 

-.-

 

Cynthia kisses the way she does everything else – with way more energy than required. Inigo quickly finds himself in a more submissive role when they’re together. It’s sort of a relief. He may have a lot of love to go around, but he actually has no idea what he’s doing once he gets into bed with someone. Cynthia doesn’t seem to mind teaching.

 

-.-

 

Laurent is a surprise. Inigo’s never seen the man express any interest in anyone, but when he makes an offhand comment on how soft his hair looks, Laurent flushes bright red. Inigo has about two seconds to marvel at that before Laurent’s fingers are pushing through his hair as he brings their lips together.

Laurent confesses later that it was his first kiss. That’s not surprising to Inigo because it’s rather sloppy, but the enthusiasm was endearing so all in all, Inigo rates it as a great experience. Not that he’s ranking his comrades. He loves them all equally dammit.

           

-.-

 

Kjelle nearly spears him the first time he flirts with her. Like Severa, she thinks he’s mocking her. Unlike Severa, when she finds out he isn’t they quickly find themselves in bed together. Kjelle has no experience, but she confesses Cynthia had already told her she’d trained Inigo well. The words make Inigo flush, first with embarrassment and then arousal. It’s kind of nice, being bragged about like that.

“That’s bold of her,” he says. “Does she tell everyone that?”

“Just us,” Kjelle says, referring to their merry band of time travelers. “Owain nearly died when he heard what-“

Inigo covers her mouth with his hand. “Please never mention my cousin’s name in bed again. I beg of you my sweet.”

Kjelle shoves his hand away as she laughs. “Fair enough. Now come on.”

 

-.-

 

Nah is a challenge. No matter how hard he works, he doesn’t get much more than a soft gasp or a shaky sigh when she comes. It’s fun at first – Inigo likes challenges. It frustrates the hell out of him. Cynthia starts to offer advice, and then offers to just join them and that’s when Nah whacks them both in the head.

“Look, I enjoy myself,” she says. “Just because I’m not screaming your name doesn’t mean you’re bad at sex, Inigo. In fact you’re better than most.”

Inigo brightens. “Well that’s a relief. Then why are you so quiet?”

Nah flushes and looks to the side. “I like it well enough. It’s just not earth shattering.”

Cynthia frowns. “Maybe it’s a manakete thing?”

Nah flushes even brighter and covers her face with her hands. “Nope! I uh…asked Tiki. It’s definitely just a me thing…”

“Well,” Inigo says, refusing to be deterred. “As long as you enjoy it, then I’m happy. I just didn’t want to fail you when I care as much as I do.”

Nah lowers her hands. “Thanks Inigo.”

 

-.-

 

Brady blushes the prettiest of them all. He shakes in Inigo’s arms, fingers clinging to his biceps as Inigo fucks him with a slow tenderness few have asked for of him. Inigo whispers faint praise in his ear and Brady comes without a hand on him before bursting into tears immediately after. Inigo forgets sometimes that of the two of them, Brady is by far the most sensitive.

“Do you need me to stop?” Inigo asks.

Brady shakes his head. “Please…I’m sorry.”

“Ah, my love, there is nothing to be sorry for,” Inigo says. “As long as you’re okay.”

“Just overwhelmed. In a good way though, I promise,” Brady says, wiping at his eyes.

Inigo takes his lips in a careful kiss. “Then I shall endeavor to keep you that way. You’re so good for me, my love.”

“Bet you say that to everyone,” Brady says, gasping his name as Inigo starts to move again with gentle thrusts that make Brady tremble.

“Yes I do,” Inigo says, nipping at Brady’s jaw. “And I mean it for everyone, every time. That means you too.”

Brady clings tighter.

 

-.-

 

Gerome is the exact opposite of whatever Brady would be labelled as. He holds Inigo down by the back of his neck and fucks him until Inigo comes for the second time that night almost screaming Gerome’s name. It’s not something Inigo would have thought he’d like but…he does. A lot. It helps that Gerome doesn’t seem to give a shit that he’s royalty, and in fact that seems to just make him rougher.

The first time Gerome smacks his ass, Inigo gets to experience the embarrassment of coming early. Gerome stops and for a moment, Inigo worries he’s going to laugh. Instead, Gerome pins him harder to the bed and drives into him while biting at his shoulder until he comes with a low grunt of Inigo’s name. The next time they sleep together, Gerome ties him up and spanks him until he begs.

That’s the first night they cuddle afterwards. It takes Inigo by surprise but perhaps now it isn’t just sex for Gerome anymore. He holds Inigo close and lets him leave in the morning with a gentle kiss.  

 

-.-

 

Severa leaves marks. Scratches on his sides, bite marks on his hips, and bruises in odd locations that he’d never be able to explain away if someone saw them. It’s hate sex really, which is a shame because Inigo loves her just as much as he loves everyone else. She doesn’t take him seriously. Whether it’s because her self-esteem is that low, or she thinks he’s loose and doesn’t care about anyone, he’s not sure.

One night, he tries to explain it to her. He loves them all, dearly. He tells her about how Cynthia always cheers him up and Laurent calms him back down. How he and Yarne laugh their way through most intimacies, and how Kjelle manages to make him feel safe with every touch while Brady blushes with every word of praise. How Noire throws herself into it like a starving woman and Nah remains quiet and controlled no matter what he does. How Gerome, of all people, cuddles him after.

“And me? What do you love about me?” she asks.

Inigo beams at her. “Everything, obviously.”

Severa rolls her eyes but she looks pleased. Inigo counts that as a win.


End file.
